Akatsuki's Little Helper
by crazycherry459
Summary: One by one she meet them all. She was there little helper and their savior. Their light and their weakness, but also their power.
1. Chapter 1 REDO

**(AN: Ok hey guys it me! You see I'm rewriting these chapters while because ... there THAT BAD! Like really really bad! I reread all the chapters I had wrote and they were horrible. I don't even see how I got reviews it was that bad. I mean I was all over the place. From spelling and grammar, and changing the point of view and it would make no since. I AM SO SORRY you had to read that. So I'm giving it another go and I hope you review and till me if it is a lot better. )**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Akatsuki helper<strong>

**Redone**

Normal. P.O.V.  
>A little girl skipped down a dark hallway with only a few lights placed on the wall. As the child passed these lights you can tell that she had light pink hair, that was cut 2 inches above her shoulders. She was wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt. With a long sleeved fish net shirt underneath. While also wearing black cargo shorts.<br>Along with a pair of black ninja sandals, with a little ankle bracelet around her right ankle.  
>This ankle bracelet had three little charm on it.<p>

But the little charm on Sakura's bracelet, all had a meaning to them. The cherry blossom, the first charm on it, this charm was to represented her. When she had got the bracelet, she decided that every time she made a new friend, she would add a new charm that would describe the person she had befriended.

The next charm was a small version of the Sharingan. This charm was put on there when she had met her first friend. Lets just say she has had many adventures with him.

Sakura p.o.v

"Sakura-hime."

At the sound of my name, I couldn't help but to let a grin spread across my face. I turned around, only to come face to knees to the person in front of her.

**'I just realized something... WHY ARE WE SO SHORT?!'** my inner self screamed.

'Stop screaming your going to give me a headache. And the answer to that question, is because we're still a child. We're going to be short.'

Looking up I saw a man with long midnight spiky hair. Along with having a handsome face and beautiful black eyes. While having some of his hair always covering his left eye.

"Hai Madara-chan?"

**'He must be in a good mood if his eyes are black and not there usual red.'**

'Hmm... maybe. But why?'

**' Well ever time where alone with madara-chan he's in a good mood.'**

"I need you to come with me to meet a few people."

**"People?"** Inner and I said/thought at the same time.

He only nodded, before picking me up, and began walking down one of the many hallways.

**Click**

Name: Sakura haruno  
>Nick names: Sakura-chan or<br>Sakura-hime  
>Age: 6 (and 12)  
>Likes: reading, training, missions, and Lollipops.<br>Dislikes: spicy food, and people making fun of me.  
>Birthday: March 28<br>Hobbies: reading, gardening with Zestu, drawing, and singing.  
>Charm: cherry blossom<p>

**Flip**

Name: Madara Uchiha  
>Nicknames: madara-chan (only I can call him that), madara, or leader-sama.<br>Age: some where in his 20's  
>Birthday: December 24<br>Likes: reading and doesn't really like a lot of things.  
>Dislikes: paperwork and lots of other things.<br>Hobbies: reading and training.  
>Thinks to know: Don't make him mad.<br>Charm: Sharingan

**Click**

'Whats with the flash cards?'

**'I got bored so I came up with this idea to wright down information about people we know. I'm working on Zestu-chan's as we speak.'**

As I was talking to inner I had finally noticed that madara had stopped right in front of two huge brown wooden doors. As Madara pushed the doors open, I caught sight of a man with orange hair, with lots of piercing, and grey purple ringed eyes.

'who's he?'

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I should have chapter two up in a few minutes! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 REDO

**Chapter 2 of akatsuki's little helper**

**Redone**

**Mission and new person**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: As Madara pushed the doors open, I caught sight of a man with orange hair, with lots of piercing, and grey purple ringed eyes.<strong>

**'who's he?'**

**End of recap**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

After Madara shut the door, he slowly put sakura down, before walking hand and hand with the little girl.

"Hn. Pein I would like you to meet Sakura." Madara Said.

**Sakura p.o.v.**

'Pein what kind of name is that?!'

**'Maybe its because of all those piercings on his face? Or maybe some kind of charka holder?'** Inner said with a questionable expression.

Sakura looked up at the man, and watched as disappoint flash across his face, before returning back emotionless.

**'Say something!'** Inner finally spoke giving Sakura a mental push forward.

"Um ... Is your name Pein because of all those piercings or are they for holding chakra?"

After I had said that he looked a little shocked and amused at my question. He then looked at Madara-chan and said "So these is her. I would have thought she would be older? She looks to small and innocent to even be anywhere near a ninja."

**'Oh no he did not just go there?!'**

'Oh yes he did.'

Before me or inner could do anything, we felt another chakra coming into the room.

I turned around only to see none other then Zestu-chan.

And as quick as anger had come it went away while I had ran over to the spot Zestu-chan had appeared.

"Hello Zestu-chan."

**Click**

Name: Zetsu  
>Birthday: ?<br>Age:17  
>Nickname: Zestu-chan ( for me only)<br>Likes: eating raw meat, planting, and spying.  
>Dislikes: annoying people, and some other thanks I don't really no.<br>Hobbies: planting, spying, and training  
>Charm: flytrap plant<p>

**Click**

**'Well I'm done with Zetsu-chan's card'**

I simple ignored inner before speaking, "Zetsu-chan what are you doing here?"

**"Were here to** go on a mission." said the dark and light side of Zestu said.

"And your coming with us." the light side.

At the thought of me going on a mission, my face broke out into a huge grin. While till my curiosity got the best of me.

"What kind of mission?"

**"Were going to get a new member Sakura-chan."**

"Really!"

Zestu only nodded telling me he was speaking the truth.

"All right let's go. Bye-bye leader-chan!" I said before Zestu picked me up and merge into ground leaving.

**Normal p.o.v**

"Madara-sama are you sure she is the one you have been talking about?" Pein said.

Madara looked at Pein with his Sharingan burn red and commas swirling.

"I'm sure Pein. I am very sure."

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(AN: I should have chapter 3 in a few minutes!)**


	3. Chapter 3 REDO

**Chapter 3**

**Redone**

**Mission info**

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"Madara-sama are you sure she is the one you have been talking about?" Pein questioned.

Madara looked at Pein with his Sharingan burn red and commas swirling.

"I'm sure Pein. I am very sure."

**End of recap.**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

**~still in the ground.~**

**'How long has it been scents we left the base?'** inner asked.

'Dont know. Maybe half-hour.'

**'Hey! Who are we getting any way?'**

'Don't know.'

**'Well then why don't you ask. It's not like we have anything better to do!'**

Sighing, Sakura pulled lightly on zestu's sleeve to get his attention.

"Zestu-chan who is the person were getting?"

"Would you like to **see the mission scroll**?"

"Hai!"

Digging into his akatsuki cloak, zestu pulled out a yellow and brown mission scroll before handing it over. I then began reading over the info while quickly memorizing it.

Name: Kisame Hoshigaki  
>Age: 27<br>Village: Hidden Mist Village  
>Weight: 83 kg (183 lbs)<br>Length: 195 cm (6'4")  
>Birthday: March 18th<br>Hair: blue  
>Skin: blue<br>Eyes: black

**'What in the name of all loving sweet cupcakes is this! Why does it say blue skin? What is he some huge fish? That's not normal.'**

'That's not nice inner and besides we have pink hair, that's not normal ether.'

**'...Why are you a big smarty pants?'**

'Cause'

**' I am not your cause!'**

'Whatever.'

**"Sakura-**chan!"

"huh?"

"Where here **what where you thinking about**?"

"I was just talking to inner."

**Normal p.o.v.**

Coming up from the ground, Sakura jumped out of zestu's arms while quietly landed on the ground. Looking around Sakura saw that there was clouds of mist ever where.

Raising one of her pink eye brows, Sakura turned to look at Zestu only to see that she was having a hard time looking at him.

**'Good thing he's wearing black and red.'** Inner said also looking for Zestu's body.

But before Sakura could say anything else, she heard a loud explosion, and something landing on the ground, with a hard tump causing the earth to rumble. Along with that rumble came a huge gust of wind that blew into Sakura and Zestu's direction.

Because the wind was so strong, Sakura had to block her sight form all the dirt and grass flying ever where.

Finally the feeling of winds had calm down. Sakura opened her eyes, only to see that all the mist had disappeared. Looking around Sakura's eyes had landed on a huge figure. The figure had blue skin and a huge shark like grin, while looking down at what could be now a dead body.

**'Wow he really does have blue skin!'** being the only thing Inner could say, before the said shark man turned looking strait at her.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: sorry im not putting up ch 4 till tomorrow)**


End file.
